Light TV's new shows in 2013
We are pleased to inform you that by God's abounding grace, we are now set to launch Channel 33 ("Light TV"), the newest free TV in the Philippines! Channel 33 is a platform for Christians to produce and/or view programs that promote Christian values. It also aims to equip the young generation with effective tools to create abundant living through relevant TV programs. Light TV 33 provides alternative programming that aims to capture the taste, heart, and mind of young Filipino viewers. It provides quality value-oriented programs, reliable delivery of information and direct basic services to the public, making them also the number one station. We at Zoe know that reaching this huge -- and growing -- market will be no easy feat. It will be a great challenge for us to attract commercial advertising as the nature of our programming will, for the most part, promote Christian conservative values in a society that is growing more and more liberal every day. Much will be needed to cover station operations as well as payments for government fees and censorship permits and licenses while we seek to develop our viewer base. In connection with this, we would like to ask your help to meet our objectives and continually reach and win more souls through evangelism using our programs in Channel 33 ("Light TV"). We believe that your good heart is generous in supporting such a worthy cause for the expansion of God's Kingdom! And now, brothers and sisters, we want you to know about the grace that God has given the Macedonian churches. In the midst of a very severe trial, their overflowing joy and their extreme poverty welled up in rich generosity. For I testify that they gave as much as they were able, and even beyond their ability. Entirely on their own, they urgently pleaded with us for the privilege of sharing in this service to the Lord’s people - 2 Corinthians 8:1-4 Schedule (Light TV: God's Channel of Blessings) Monday-Friday (with News Light Update) *4 am - Daylight Devotion *4:45 am - Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? (LIVE) (Anak TV Seal) (alltogether/kami) (theme song) *10 am - Isumbong Ko Kay Tulfo! (LIVE) (Anak TV Seal) (theme song) *11:30 am - Ang Nais Ko (Anak TV Seal) (theme song) *12 nn - News Light: Alas Dose (LIVE) *1 pm - Usapang Pamilya (Asia Pacific Media Ministries) *1:30 pm - TV Shop *3 pm - Teleskwela (Anak TV Seal) (alltogether/kami) (theme song) *3:30 pm - Youth Tambayan (Anak TV Seal) (alltogether/kami) (theme song) *4 pm - Superbook Classic (Anak TV Seal) (theme song) *4:30 pm - Ikaw Ang Batas (LIVE) (Anak TV Seal) (theme song) *5:30 pm - Public Hearing (LIVE) (Anak TV Seal) (alltogether/kami) (theme song) *6:30 pm - News Light (LIVE) (alltogether/kami) *7:30 pm - Kanlungan (LIVE) (Anak TV Seal) (alltogether/kami) (theme song) *8:30 pm - **Mon: Diyos at Bayan (LIVE) (Anak TV Seal) (alltogether/kami) **Tue: Worship, Word and Wonders (LIVE) **Wed: Prayer Line (LIVE) (alltogether/kami) **Thurs: Business & Leisure **Fri: Light TV Special Forum (Anak TV Seal) (alltogether/kami) *9:30 pm - One Sound (Anak TV Seal) (theme song) *10:30 pm - News Light: The Final Edition (LIVE) (alltogether/kami) *11:30 pm - Midnight Prayer Helps (Anak TV Seal) *12 mn to 1:30 am - TV Shop Saturday *4 am - TV Shop *5 am - Kami Naman (LIVE) (Anak TV Seal) (theme song) *7 am - Jesus the Healer Miracle & Healing Service (LIVE) *8:30 am - Way of the Master (with Kirk Cameron and Ray Comfort) *9 am - Trust and Tragedy (with Tommy Tenney) *9:30 am - Awakening Honesty Action (with Kyle Idleman) *10 am - Jesus the Healer (Anak TV Seal) *11 am - Light Up (Anak TV Seal) (alltogether/kami) *11:30 am - The Flying House (Anak TV Seal) (theme song) *12 nn - TV Shop *3 pm - Superbook Reimagined (Anak TV Seal) (theme song) *3:30 pm - Republic Service (Anak TV Seal) (theme song) *4:30 pm - Road Trip Refueled (Anak TV Seal) *5:30 pm - Life Giver (Anak TV Seal) *6 pm - Chika Lang Yan! (LIVE) (Anak TV Seal) (alltogether/kami) (theme song) *7 pm - Paano Na Kaya (Anak TV Seal) (theme song) *8 pm - Rush TV (Anak TV Seal) (alltogether/kami) *9 pm - PJM Forum (Anak TV Seal) *9:30 pm - River of Worship *10 pm - Bless Pilipibas (Anak TV Seal) *10:30 pm - Light Cinema Specials *12:30 am to 1:30 am - TV Shop Sunday *4 am - TV Shop *5 am - Kami Naman (LIVE) (Anak TV Seal) (theme song) *7 am - Doc ng Bayan (Anak TV Seal) (alltogether/kami) (theme song) *8 am - Jesus is Lord Worship Service (LIVE) *10 am - H2O (with Kyle Idleman) *10:30 am - You'll Get Through This (with Max Lucado) *11 am - It's Quiztime (Anak TV Seal) *12 nn - House of Praise (Anak TV Seal) *3 pm - Superbook Reimagined (Anak TV Seal) (theme song) *3:30 pm - Sports 33 (Anak TV Seal) *4:30 pm - I Love Pinas (Anak TV Seal) *5:30 pm - Spirits (Anak TV Seal) (theme song) *6 pm - Jesus the Healer (Anak TV Seal) *7 pm - In Touch (Anak TV Seal) *8 pm - Rush TV (Anak TV Seal) (alltogether/kami) *9 pm - PJM Forum (Anak TV Seal) *9:30 pm - River of Worship *10 pm - Light Cinema Specials *12 mn to 1:30 am - TV Shop Programs :Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba?! :Pilipinas, Gising Ka Na Ba? is your source of the daily television habit as this wholesome newsmagazine talk show brings you everything you need to know about current events, lifestyle, health, beauty, schools, business, sports, technology and relationships. This up to five-and-a-half hours show is shown everyday from Monday to Friday, 4:45 to 10 am. Hosted by the top celebrity bloggers and broadcast journalists: Hannah Villasis from FlairCandy.com and Vince Golangco from WhenInManila.com. :PGKNB is your source for the latest news, info and trends on technology, gadgets, internet blogging, social media, gimmicks and all that other geeky stuff every morning. :News Light :Presenting the most comprehensive news in and around the country, News Light is the most comprehensive English primetime newscast on Philippine television. Our novel full hour presentation in a convenient 6:30 p.m. time slot, let us take you beyond the best news and the brightest news, the greatest news and the latest news from straight and fast, bringing you even bigger stories behind the headlines, top stories, updated and information. Using a mix of English, Tagalog and Taglish languages interchangeably among the Asian market and the most upscale viewers from ABC classses, News Light is live from remote points across the country, for news as it happens, when it happens. News Light, your window to the primetime news source for the nation and the world. Anchored by two of the country's and today's hottest celebrity bloggers and broadcast journalists: Hannah Villasis from FlairCandy.com and Ralph Obina. :Daylight Devotion :Daylight Devotion is a 45-minute program that focuses on giving daily devotions led by a Pastor from different Churches in the Philippines - scheduled for the day. It’s main objective is to bring the viewers and listeners closer to God by starting the day studying His words. It is also an avenue to bring the body of Christ as one regardless of any religious affiliations. It also features solemn music to accompany the devotion of the day. :Isumbong Mo Kay Tulfo! :Ramon Tulfo bravely brings you to the gritty and real-life anomalies and crime busting scene. This is real life action and drama with a heart for people. :Ang Nais Ko :In this program, some of the members from Jesus is Lord Church Worldwide (JIL) share and shed light on issues and religious practices of this group which are contradicting the Christian Scriptures. :Teleskwela :Teleskwela teaches children what they need to know to be a good family member, friend and citizen of the nation using the Bible as basis. Kuya JC and Ate Hessa are our regular mainstays who conducts BIble reading, singing and fun activities. Airs daily from 3 to 3:30 pm. :Youth Tambayan :Don't fail to attend to your daily school on TV with Youth Tambayan. The show promises to share the ideas, camaraderie and vibe of students. :Ikaw Ang Batas Hosted by Atty. Marc Castrodes, this one-of-a-kind pro-action public service show that helps people in their legal problems through giving of advice, assistance and support. :Public Hearing :This is an alternative and intelligent public forum-type of program hosted by Atty. Joji Alonso and Gio Tingson. Together with her invited resource personalities, they dissect the most-pressing issues of the land to thresh out possible solutions or actions. :Kanlungan :Zyrene Parsad-Valencia, Kirby Cristobal and Miles Ocampo with Kevin Lapeña, Anja Aguilar and Mon Gualvez are dedicated to deliver pure public service, Kanlungan is truly a gem to behold. Mondays to Fridays, 6:30 to 7:30.in the evening. :One Sound :Carl Guevara and Janina Vela. share their passion with music as they take a glimpse of the hottest music video in the nation. :Worship, Word & Wonders :An intimate praise and worship TV program that will lead the live audience and viewers to a deep communion and worship to God. :Prayer Line :Prayer Line aims to help our viewers who are experiencing various problems such as depression, hopelessness and sickness through LIVE prayer and counselling. :Light TV Special Forum :The latest news, the latest issues and the latest inform in one full-hour, Light TV Special Forum is your source of the latest addition to the nation's Kabarkada network. A weekly special dialogue that aims to educate, inform, inspire, empower, entertain and teach the public on different issues in the country, the nation and around the world, the initiative of the government and the private sector to have a concrete solution to such issues from politics, public service, sports, traffic, business, weather, technology, entertainment, fashion, music, schools, health, movies, culture and more. The show is hosted by a top celebrity bloggers and broadcast journalists Hannah Villasis from FlairCandy.com, Vince Golangco and Chino Lui Pio. Featuring bloggers, tech experts, newsmakers, business and industry leaders, investors, innovators and executives, entrepreneurs, the hottest celebrities, sports analysis, straightforward news reporting, social media, students, cosplayers, internet celebrities, student reporters, professionals and more. :News Light: Alas Dose :The noontime Filipino editon is anchored by Joee Guilas. :News Light: The Final Edition :We've got all the bases covered. News gathering pushed to the limit. News Light: The Final Edition is the English late-night newscast on Philippine television today. Our novel full hour presentation in a convenient 10:30 p.m. time slot. All major stories and late breaking news delivered first-hand. News Light: The Final Edition is live from remote points across the country, for news as it happens, when it happens. Anchored by Carlo Lorenzo and K.A, Antonio. :Kami Naman :An offbeat and unusual morning TV program, Kami Naman mixes live campus drama and newsmagazine talk show format, truly a first in Philippine programming. The show packs current issues with lifestyle, health, entertainment, schools, business, sports, technology and more. Performed live by its hosts and dramatic actors, bringing to life beloved characters in Philippine pop culture. The show is set in the fictional Kami Naman University, with some of the feel-good characters sharing their good vibes in and out of the school premises. :Road Trip Refueled :A one-hour youth-oriented program focused on discussing various trending topics and pressing issues among youths of the C, D, and E market. Hosted by Author and Pastor, Ru dela Torre, the show aims to encourage teens on how to enjoy life's greatest adventures by letting go and letting God drive the wheel. :Chika Lang Yan! :This program dished out the trend in local showbiz reporting to deliver an enlightening, factual and uncompromising look into the showbiz world. "Chika Lang Yan!" teases, delivers and reveals what your favorite stars are doing not only on-cam but also when they are away from the limelight. :Paano Na Kaya :Hosted by Kat Alano, a tele-drama anthology for the whole family that will surely touch the common nerve that binds us, love and concern for our beloved family, friends and God. :Rush TV :A newsmagazine talk show that tackles the Christian way of life, inspiring stories and more. :Bless Pilipinas :Bless Pilipinas tells the stories of every Filipino that strive to bless our country in their own way. The program aims to deliver good news and inspire the viewers in spreading hope to our nation. :Doc ng Bayan :Prevention is better than cure only if you know how. Get your weekly dose of medical knowledge with Dr. Freddie Gomez and Valeen Montenegro as they discuss relevant issues in the world of health. :It's Quiztime :Join quizmaster Kat Alano in the country's first interactive Bible quiz show. Witness and be part of this innovative battle of biblical acuity and scriptural knowledge by the different inter-school representatives. The winner will emerge as "quiztime." :Sports 33 :A new program of sports featuring a variety of ball games, motor sports, outdoor leisure, current events, celebreties and the ever favorite. :Business & Leisure :A full-hour show focused on business trends and opportunities, economics, financial scenes, stocks and market info from various trade sectors in the country, in Asia and the world. :I Love Pinas :I Love Pinas is a rising top-rated travel show that features the uniqueness of Philippine tourism. I Love Pinas tours its viewers around our country's scenic and historic spots .Hosted by Jules Guiang, I Love Pinas prides itself in advocating love for our nation through patronizing our very own famous, hidden and unexplored wonders and travel destinations. :Spirits :Emerges as the country's first in the investigative-mystery genre, Katha explores and dissects whether myths, phenomena, beliefs and practices are for real. Mere invention? Speculation? Spirits will find the answer. See also *Light TV's Program Profile *Get to know our favorite Kaibigan TV network